User blog:PansexualGirl1999/Best Generation I Pokemon (Round 11) (Vote Now)
So all the votes from Round 10 have been tallied and all pokemon that received a vote have been eliminated from the game leaving just 29 pokemon left in the running It's time for us to start the 11th round and you all may now vote to eliminate from the contest Each round you will vote in the comments section one Pokemon to eliminate from the contest and when a Pokemon gets a vote they are out of the contest for good each round will last for about 2 days and at the end of the round whichever pokemon received a vote will be eliminated (Note you can only vote once each round but you can vote in every single round) (Also note a pokemon only needs one vote to be eliminated so if you want to eliminate let's say Rattata but another person has already done that you don't need to give Rattata a 2nd vote to eliminate them as they will already have been eliminated) Right now i will only be doing this with for the Kanto Pokemon (first 151 pokemon) but if this ends up being a success I will be this for the future generations So get voting vote to eliminate one Pokemon from the contest any Pokemon that receives a vote will be eliminated and here's a whole list of all the Kanto Pokemon that are still remaining the contest (I will update every time i see a vote) :' '---Remaining--- #Squirtle #Clefairy #Vulpix #Ninetales #Growlithe #Poliwag #Poliwrath #Rapidash #Dewgong #Chansey #Lapras #Articuno ---Eliminated--- 151st - Seaking 150st - Arbok 149th - Scyther 148th - Rattata 147th - Exeggcutor 146th - Meetwo 145th - Weedle 144th - Pidgey 143th - Pikachu 142nd - Exeggcute 141st - Zubat 140th - Magikarp 139th - Mr. Mime 138th - Charizard 137th - Golbat 136th - Jynx 135th - Geodude 134th - Dugtrio 133rd - Farfetch'd 132nd - Ekans 131st - Hypno 130th - Bellsprout 129th - Eevee 128th - Diglett 127th - Fearow 126th - Spearow 125th - Tangela 124th - Beedrill 123rd - Metapod 122nd - Golem 121st - Jigglypuff 120th - Kakuna 119th - Weezing 118th - Moltres 117th - Starmie 116th - Porygon 115th - Raticate 114th - Seel 113th - Slowpoke 112th - Nidoran (Male) 111th - Weepinbell 110th - Tentacool 109th - Pinsir 108th - Psyduck 107th - Machamp 106th - Koffing 105th - Zapdos 104th - Lickitung 103th - Venonat 102th - Magmar 101th - Meowth 100th - Drowzee 99th - Kadabra 98th - Electrode 97th - Gloom 96th - Caterpie 95th - Snorlax 94th - Muk 93th - Magnemite 92nd - Grimer 91st - Abra 90th - Victreebel 89th - Machop 88th - Dragonite 87th - Charmander 86th - Kangaskhan 85th - Nidorino 84th - Parasect 83rd - Venomoth 82nd - Goldeen 81st - Oddish 80th - Mankey 79th - Graveler 78th - Charmeleon 77th - Magneton 76th - Paras 75th - Hitmonlee 74th - Machoke 73rd - Kabuto 72nd - Krabby 71st - Primeape 70th - Doduo 69th - Electabuzz 68th - Raichu 67th - Venusaur 66th - Hitmonchan 65th - Kingler 64th - Pidgeotto 63th - Tentacruel 62nd - Cubone 61st - Dodrio 60th - Nidoking 59th - Voltorb 58th - Tauros 57th - Slowbro 56th - Rhyhorn 55th - Butterfree 54th - Nidorina 53rd - Blastoise 52nd - Nidoran 51st - Mew 50th - Nidoqueen 49th - Seadra 48th - Jolteon 47th - Kabutops 46th - Sandslash 45th - Rhydon 44th - Aerodactyl 43th - Omastar 42th - Sandshrew 41st - Staryu 40th - Gastly 39th - Gengar 38th - Wigglytuff 37th - Bulbasaur 36th - Wartortle 35th - Alakazam 34th - Golduck 33rd - Marowak 32nd - Dittof 31st - Onix 30th - Shellder 29th - Haunter 28th - Omanyte 27th - Persian 26th - Vileplume 25th - Cloyster 24th - Poliwhirl 23rd - Pidgeot 22nd - Horsea 21st - Ponyta 20th - Gyrados 19th - Arcanine 18th - Dratini 17th - Vaporeon 16th - Ivysaur 15th - Flareon 14th - Dragonair 13th - Clefable Voting Ends: October 10th @ 4pm Category:Blog posts